Capture
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: the Cabal capture Nikola and Helen.


Everybody knew that Helen Magnus went to her villa every seven years, and would stay there for three weeks.

It was this window of opportunity that the Cabal took advantage of.

They kidnapped her in the first week of her vacation and took her to a new destination. They strapped her to a metal examination table and attached monitors and wires to her.

They drugged her, implanting things in her body.

The Sanctuary network started looking for her when she didn't go back from her holiday, and they almost immediately thought of the Cabal.

When Nikola Tesla, the vampire, was taken from the building itself, the Sanctuary network got worried, If they could infiltrate the network and take somebody as strong as a vampire, what else could they do?

When Nikola woke up, it was to scientists taking blood, and taking tests.

They drugged him, and he blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When he next woke up, the room was void of scientists, and he was tied to the metal table underneath him. He looked around and noticed a woman, a brunette, tied to the other table.

'Hey.' He called, pulling on his binding.

The woman stirred slightly.

'Hey.' He called again.

She turned to look at him, and he got a shock. It was Helen. His Helen.

'Nikola?' she asked drowsily. 'Is it really you?'

'Yes, it's me Helen.' He answered. 'When did they get you?'

'First week of my vacation.' She said.

'They grabbed me from inside the Sanctuary.' Nikola informed her.

She nodded. 'They told me they were going to get you.'

Nikola wriggled against his bindings. 'What have they done to you?'

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. 'They just keep injecting things.'

Nikola looked at her worriedly. She looked ill, she had lost weight, there were bags under her eyes and her hair was lip and tangled.

The door opened, and they both looked towards it. Nikola looked back at Helen to see her shaking, and a wild look in her eyes. 'Helen. Are you ok?' he asked quietly.

She shook her head, trying to move as far away from the scientists as she could, in her bindings.

They moved to her table, holding her down on the table, injecting something into her bloodstream.

She stopped thrashing, and lay against the table, as they experimented on her.

Nikola turned away at one point, unable to watch as they hurt the one he loved.

When they left, Helen was facing him, unconscious. They sliced her skin, broke her bones, and in the end sedated her.

'Oh, Helen.' He moaned. 'My dear darling.'

'Nik...ola?' she murmured in pain. 'It's ... so... pain..ful.'

'Helen!' he said. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's not...your fault.' She whimpered.

'What did they do?' Nikola asked urgently. 'Helen! What did they do?'

'They injected, or implanted something.' She said confused. 'I don't know. It's so fuzzy.'

'We really need your Sanctuary right about now!' Nikola said sarcastically.

'No.' Helen contradicted. 'We need John.'

'Jack? Why?' Nikola asked.

'He can find anybody,' Helen said. 'He's like a tracker.'

'Is that why he can always find us?' Nikola said shocked.

Helen nodded.

'So what other powers did you get?' Nikola said.

She looked at him, and said 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I became a vampire, with all of those powers, and Druitt got the teleporting, and the tracker thing, so what did you get?' he probed.

'Aside from immortality, I got Cryokinesis and Pryokinesis.' Helen said.

'Really?' Nikola asked.

She nodded. She moved her hand, and a ball of fire covered in ice formed in her hand.

'Can't you use that ability to get out of here?' Nikola asked.

'The metal's resistant to it.' Helen said. 'I already tried.'

'Well, carry on, and only stop when they come in the room.' Nikola told her.

Helen encased one hand in flames and the other in ice, and held her hand up to the metal straps holding her wrists.

'Now switch sides.' He commanded after 10 minutes, watching her do it.

The metal creaked. The only result so far.

'It's not going to work Nikola.' She said desperately.

'They don't know about your abilities Helen, they had no reason to block those abilities on the straps.' Nikola whispered, hearing something outside the door. 'Stop.' He commanded just as somebody opened the door.'

'Stop what? Mr Tesla?' a woman said, staying in the shadows.

'Talking.' He spat back. 'I can't abide long chats.'

Nice way to talk to somebody carrying your child.' Dana Whitcomb said as she stepped into the room fully.

'What!' Helen shouted, as Nikola said quite calmly, 'Didn't I kill you?'

Dana looked at Helen. 'We would like to see what a child of a vampire and an immortal could do. To achieve that, we need both of these, and hence here you are.'

'Well, that was nice of you.' Nikola commented drily.

'Oh, yeah! Great!' Helen snapped at him.

Dana smiled sarcastically at them both and left saying. 'I'll leave you to talk amongst yourself.'

As soon as she left, Helen turned her head to Nikola. 'What the hell!'

'What?' he said smiling.

'Why the hell are you smiling?' she snapped. 'Do you understand what's happening?'

'Yes!' he glared, 'They've fertilised your egg cell with my sperm cell and stuck it in your womb!'

'Not just that, if they get anything from this baby, they're going to devastate the world!' she hit her head off the back of the table.

'What?' he said, lifting his head off the table.

'Powers, and information and our DNA on its own would help to destroy the world, imagine them having ours separately, ours combined, and John's!' Helen said.

'How do they have Jacks?' Nikola asked.

'They've got mine, and they will be able to separate mine DNA from Ashley's, leaving just Jack's in her DNA.' She said.

'Oh great!' he snapped. 'They have your DNA, my DNA, Jack's DNA and Ashley's DNA, and soon they'll have our child's DNA! What else would they need to dominate the world!'

'Now you finally get it! I thought you were a genius?' she joked.

'Oh, very funny!' he laughed.

'Pregnant.' She murmured absently.

'Yeah.' He said.

'God, this is gonna suck!' Helen groaned, 'At least, when I was pregnant with Ashley, I was allowed to walk around.'

'Who was there to stop you.' Nikola joked.

'James.' Helen said.

Nikola laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was 11 weeks later when Nikola woke up, smelling blood. He looked at Helen to tell her, when he saw the blood around the table Helen was lying on, unconscious.

'Helen.' He shouted.

He rattled the table, pulling the wire out of the machine next to him.

Alarms sounded in the room, prompting scientists to run in and start checking him over.

'No! It's Helen!' he motioned over to her.

Seeing all the blood around the table, they rushed over to the table and pulled the table out of the room, leaving Nikola on his own in the room.

His thought processing was interrupted when Dana walked into the room, and locked eyes with him.

'How's Helen?' he said straight away.

'Helen will be alright, eventually, however your child, it died.' She said, not caring about the pain she was causing. 'We assume that we didn't implant it correctly or something in her body caused her to rejected it, and she miscarried.'

'What?' he said, not accepting what she had said, 'When is she going to be back?'

'Soon.' She said.

He nodded, putting his head back on the table and sighing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Helen slowly woke up, flinching in pain when she moved, and she groaned.

'Helen.' Vaguely filtered into her brain.

'Yeah?'

'Are you ok?' he asked gently.

'It's painful to move.' She said sadly, she had become attached to the life growing within her. She laughed. 'Something good comes out of being strapped to this table.'

Her laughing turned to sobbing and she was soon crying, crying over her baby, her freedom, her life.

'Nikola.' She hiccupped. 'I don't think I can do it anymore.'

'Don't say that Helen, I can't do this on my own.' He said sharply.

She turned to look at him, and he flinched at the empty look in her eyes. 'They're going to do this as many times as it takes to get our baby. It's only a matter of time, we've been here how long already?'

'Too long,' he murmured. 'Too long to count.'

She turned her head away, and he heard her breathe even out signifying that she'd fallen asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They repeated the procedure, three weeks later.

Helen didn't miscarry this time.

They found out that it would be twins. They'd taken care in this procedure, just in case she miscarried, then she'd still have one baby. One boy, and one girl. Dana told them that even though they didn't get to keep them, they got to name them.

'Dane.' Helen said.

'What?' Nikola asked sharply.

'The boy, we could name him after you, your brother,' Helen explained. 'Dane.'

He smiled gently. 'It's a good name.'

'Your name or my name?' he asked.

'Both.' She smiled at him.

'Dane Magnus Tesla.' He announced.

'Middle name.' She laughed.

'James.' He said after a moment.

'Dane James Magnus Tesla.' She considered it for a moment before smiling. 'I love it.'

'What do you think about a girl?' she asked.

He considered a name for a moment, before saying, 'What about Danielle? Danielle Lily?'

'They're nice.' Helen commented.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When they were rescued, it had been a full year since they had been taken. Helen was 8 and a half months pregnant.

John appeared in their room. He looked haggard, tired and weary.

'I found you.' He said happily. 'I've been trying to find you for the last 11 months.'

'You need to get Helen out of here.' Nikola told him.

'I can take both of you at the same time.' John asserted.

'Fine, just hurry up and grab us, because as soon as any of these wires are touched, scientists run in. Real quickly.' Nikola warned him.

'That's ok.' He said, as he flashed to Helen's table, and then to him, and the last thing he saw before succumbing to the overwhelming darkness was the Cabal Headquarters dissolve into the Sanctuary network.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Nikola woke up, he looked around for Helen, but quickly noticed that they were no longer in Cabal crutches, and everything crashed down on top of him.

'Helen!' he called desperately, standing up, and failing.

John appeared behind him, helping him up by the elbow. 'You're muscles have wasted away because of your lack of use.'

'It's not exactly my fault.' He snarled. 'Where's Helen?'

'She's in the operating theatre.' John said after a pause.

'What? Why?' He grabbed at John.

'She was hyperventilating and the babies started panicking and she went into labour.' John said sitting Nikola back on his bed.

'Will you take me to her? Please?' he asked.

'Fine.' John growled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nikola sat on a bed, next to Helen, and the two tiny children.

His children, His two beautiful little babies.

Helen's children. The thought struck him. 'They're _our _children.'

Danielle Lily Magnus Tesla, and Dane James Magnus Tesla.

Their little miracles.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Helen laughed as Danielle giggled, staring at the butterfly flying around her head.

Dane was currently being taught by his father in the art of painting. 'Nikola, I didn't think that you were any good at painting?' she said as she walked into the painting room.

'I may not be any good, but Dane, here, is brilliant.' Nikola smiled gently.

She swatted him on the shoulder and laughed as Damien, their youngest child hugged his father's leg, clamouring for a bedtime story.

'Need's must, it appears Helen.' He grinned at her. 'I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, later.' She agreed.

'Come on Dane,' she said to the seven year old. 'Let's go get your sister.'


End file.
